


龙裔讲给狼人兄弟的睡前故事

by linroshay



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Sovngarde (Elder Scrolls), Whiterun (Elder Scrolls), just for fun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linroshay/pseuds/linroshay
Summary: 法卡斯和威尔卡斯想听龙裔讲她打败奥杜因的故事。Warning：这是一个重度ooc的沙雕文！！P.S.第一次在ao3上发文，希望没有搞错什么...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

这一切还要从我带法卡斯屠了一条龙说起。

遇到龙、龙魂撕裂、打龙、捡龙骨、吸龙魂，一气呵成，对我来说这是家常便饭的事。当然，对从来没见过龙的法卡斯就不一样了，他当场就呆住了，“我从来没有见过这样的东西...” “你居然吸走了它的灵魂！”

这种话我早已经听到过太多次，我朝他笑笑：“走吧。”法卡斯拒绝了：“你要走就先走吧，我第一次见到这种东西，我想留下好好看看它的骨头。”这很正常，毕竟龙曾经只出现在神话里，他感到新奇也不为过。我转身准备离开，又听到他说：“要不然威尔卡斯又会以为我在骗他。”我被他的话逗乐了，这对双胞胎还真是有趣啊。

如果当时的我知道后面会发生什么的话，那我肯定笑不出来。

几天后，我回到白漫找艾拉交任务，然而在我踏进月瓦斯卡大厅的那一刻，法卡斯和威尔卡斯就凑了上来，我以为他们又有什么私人事情让我帮忙，法卡斯先开了口：“你是龙裔对吧？”“对啊。”威尔卡斯又接着问：“你真的杀了奥杜因吗？”“是的，在松加德杀的。”我开始变得不耐烦，想结束谈话，我是来找艾拉的！接着我发现这个目标暂时不太可能实现，因为两个（是的，不只一个）诺德壮汉堵住了我的去路。“请让一下。”我委婉地表达。他俩跟没听见一样，双胞胎眼神交流了半天，最后法卡斯小心翼翼地提出了这个请求。“你能把你杀奥杜因的经历讲给我们听吗？”显然，法卡斯把我带他屠龙的故事告诉了威尔卡斯；显然，威尔卡斯相信了。

“呃，这个故事很长，一时半会讲不完...”  
“没事，我们有时间！”  
可是我没有啊喂！我还有一个盗贼工会、一座魔法学院、一个刺客组织以及一个战友团要管理！我还有一堆不记得从谁那里接下来的乱七八糟的任务要做！  
但！一个温文尔雅的龙裔是绝对不会说这种话的，一个温文尔雅的龙裔应该学会礼貌地拒绝。  
于是我开口说出了脑海里最先出现的敷衍人的话。  
“对不起二位，我有很重要的事情去做，我们改天再聊。现在请让一下。”

“重要的事情？或许我们可以帮助你，需要我们跟随你说一声就行。”威尔卡斯如是说，纹丝不动。  
“不用了谢谢。让一下。”  
“不用跟我们客气。”  
“真不需要。”“我再说最后一遍，再挡我路我就不客气了！”  
“改天是什么时候？”  
“FUS RO DAH！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱妹来打个酱油～

我一直把白漫视为我唯一的家，不仅是因为它是我从圣地镇逃出来去的第一个大城市，也因为这里的大部分人都很友善，白漫不像马卡斯城隐藏着邪恶的秘密，也没有风盔城那么明显的种族歧视，它处于天际的中心，这使得它常年气候适宜。和风区的圣树在我的帮助下重新开花，赏心悦目；偶尔夜晚的天空会出现极光，这时没有什么比坐在龙霄宫的后阳台一边喝着诺德蜜酒一边仰望夜空更加美好的了。在外奔波打斗累了，我那温馨的小屋风宅总会对我敞开怀抱，而我也能在家里小床上得到充分的休息。

大多数时候。

那天从月瓦斯卡出来，我又跑遍了大半个天际帮别人送东西，并解决了沿途碰上的巨魔、熊、弃誓者、梭莫等各种敌人。终于我背着满满的背包，迈着沉重的步伐回到了家。我把行李收拾好，洗了把脸，准备上床休息。这时候响起了一阵敲门声。  
“是战友团的法卡斯和威尔卡斯。”去应门的莱迪亚向我通报。  
“叫他们走，我要睡觉。”  
“他们说那他们就在门外等着。”  
看在伊斯格拉莫的份上！我疾步走到门口，“你知不知道现在是几点？你们晚上不睡觉的吗？”  
“呃，先驱，你还记得我们是狼人吧...”法卡斯看了看四周，压低了声音说道。  
“有人告诉我们说你回来了，我们就第一时间赶了过来，希望你能答应我们的请求。”威尔卡斯解释说。  
“听着，我不在乎你们是不是狼人，也不想知道是哪个家伙告诉你们我回来了，因为我现在非常需要充分睡眠！所以，能不能请你们大发慈悲，换一个时间再来打扰我！”  
“好嘞，那我们明天早上再来！”法卡斯看起来并没有受我话语的影响，开开心心和哥哥走了。  
“喂...”我想说点什么，但他们已经走远了。

我关上门，现在我非常清醒，不知道是因为刚才的发怒，还是因为了解到双胞胎明天早上又会过来的事实（也许两者都是）。我的经历本来就已经够多够乱了，想到要把它们串联成一个完整的故事就令我头疼。但是法卡斯和威尔卡斯又都是我的好友，我不应该这样敷衍他们。我纠结了好久，思来想去，我找到了一个暂时的解决办法。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me exploring Skyrim’s beautiful landscape   
> *came out of nowhere   
> “I’ve been looking for you! ...”

逃避虽可耻但有用。

我当天夜晚就收拾好了行李，向晨星圣所出发。之所以选择那里，是因为万一被谁知道了我的去向，他们也进不来——只有黑暗兄弟会的成员才知道开门的密语。  
我在那的头一周过得很开心，但是时间久了，我开始厌倦圣所的生活，先不提随时醒来都有可能看见一个三百岁的小女孩坐在卧室的椅子上用她红色的眼睛盯着你，又或者是圣所里不定时传来的受折磨者的呻吟（无论如何我就是打不开那手铐！）最令人发狂的是，西塞罗喋喋不休的讲话（听多了头晕）以及各种神经质的行为。纳兹尔不止一次找我抱怨过这个了。坦白来讲，在看了他的日记以后，我就对他怀有一点歉意和怜悯之心，这也是我当初没有杀他，并接纳他的原因。但是我并不能容忍他无时无刻的自言自语。

所以两周过后的某一天，我决定出去活动一下，呼吸点新鲜空气，我很谨慎地选择走密道出去，确保四周无人才爬出管道，我准备就在晨星街上随便逛逛，找客栈老板聊聊天之类的。走了没几步，我看到了虎人商队，难得碰上一次，我高兴的上前去找他们闲聊。我挺喜欢虎人，他们的长相总给我一种安心的感觉。他们也都认识我，因为天际的人大多瞧不起他们，鲜少会来与他们搭话。

“天际虽然寒冷，但因为你的出...”  
“嘿，我一直在找你！”突然炸出来一个人吓了我一跳。  
“我有一封信要交给你，让我看看...”信使并没有在意我的表情，自顾自的翻起了他装信的包包。  
“找到了，是来自战友团的法卡斯和威尔卡斯，想必你一定和他们关系很好吧。”伊斯米尔的胡子啊...  
“哦，信送到了，我也该走了。”信使急匆匆地跑走了。  
我突然意识到如果我不去给他们讲故事这两人就永远不会罢休。

我打败了安卡诺，击杀了墨瑟，暗杀皇帝也不在话下，还敢直捅银手老巢，连奥杜因都战死在我的脚下，哪能吊死在这颗树上！我如此安慰自己。最终我决定还是回到白漫。

“愿你的前方是温暖的沙地。”虎人和我道别。


	4. Chapter 4

现在我来到了月瓦斯卡，我在庭院和大厅都没有看到兄弟俩，于是我直奔战友团住处，把法卡斯和威尔卡斯从床上揪了起来（大快人心）。我们来到外面的训练场地，三人围成一圈盘腿席地坐了下来。

“开始前，我先问个问题，你们是怎么能知道我在哪里的？”  
“我们不能。”威尔卡斯先说道。  
“但信使能。”法卡斯接着说道。  
呃，还真是这样。

“故事的开始是帝国士兵突击抓捕了一群风暴斗篷士兵，以及他们的领袖——乌弗瑞克·风暴斗篷。不过被绑住手坐在马车上的不全都是风暴斗篷，也有其他的罪犯，比如坐在乌弗瑞克对面的偷马贼，又或者坐在乌弗瑞克左边的偷渡犯——一个布莱顿女人，也就是我。”

“等等，你是布莱顿人？”法卡斯打断了我。  
“不然呢，你看我的长相像亚龙人吗？”我对被人打断感到极其不满。  
“没有没有，只是我看你是金发，作战又这么勇猛，想当然的觉得你是个诺德。”  
威尔卡斯也附和着说：“而且我听说布莱顿人在魔法方面很有天赋，我认识的大多布莱顿人也都是法师。但你却是一个弓箭手。”  
我叹了口气，语气缓和下来：“只是因为法师是布莱顿人的推荐职业，并不代表我就只能做法师；我不能决定我的种族，但起码我可以自由选择我的职业。”  
想了想，我又补充道：“不过无聊的时候我也的确会搓一个大火球烧水或者召唤一个大冰人陪我玩。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法师看起来挺好玩的  
> *选择了Breton  
> 几天后  
> 钳工好香


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法卡斯：我是一个勇猛的战士，我无所畏惧！  
> *冒出一只蜘蛛  
> 哥，哥！！！

“...从斯库达芬神殿出来后，一名龙祭祀和四五个尸鬼死灵大君在传送点等着我，那场战斗非常精彩，但我绝对不想再次体验。尸鬼大君用龙吼震掉了我的武器，我不得不用魔法一点点耗尽他们的力气；我需要躲避不断挥来的致命巨斧，以及应付远处台阶上一个会大师级远程魔法的龙祭祀。我不得不用刚刚学习的“风暴召唤”龙吼，在闪电的帮助下，才终于干掉敌人。我重启了传送点，来到了松加德——以一个活人的身份。”

兄弟俩听的十分入迷，法卡斯兴奋地问：“松加德是什么样子？”  
我闭上眼睛，仿佛又回到了那一刻。  
“我刚到的时候，那里迷雾重重，很难看清任何事物；但在三位古诺德勇士的帮助下杀掉奥杜因后，迷雾退散，我看到了龙骨桥连接着的英灵殿大厅，逝去的英雄，还有那彩色的天空。我发誓，那是我见过的最美丽，最壮观，最伟大的地方。”  
“哇——”我回到现实，看见兄弟俩的眼里如同有星星一样，闪着光。虽然也有可能是他们黑色的眼影（暂且叫它眼影）显得眼珠格外明亮。

“然后我被传送回了世界咽喉，帕图纳克斯，傲达威因，还有很多龙都在那里等着我，他们将我视为领袖。傲达威因甚至说我随时可以召唤他来帮我作战。”  
“等等，”威尔卡斯打断了我，“你是说这些龙都没有攻击你？”  
“是的，虽说路上总会遇到敌对的龙，不过也还是有那么一小部分龙是友善的。”我顿了顿，又接着说：“我还挺喜欢老帕，他不仅改变了我对龙的刻板印象，还没事总和我谈谈哲学啥的。”  
双胞胎彼此交换了一下眼神，威尔卡斯看起来有些惊讶，他重复了一遍我的话：“你挺喜欢他？”  
“嗯对啊，他蛮可爱的，说话时脑袋还会跟着我转动，摇啊摇的。”我不假思索的答道。  
双胞胎又交换了一下眼神，然后法卡斯小心翼翼地问：“那你们...怎么那个？”  
我一下子没听懂他在说什么，我看了看了法卡斯，又看了看威尔卡斯，又看了看法卡斯，突然从他们的眼神里看出了些东西。  
“什—不是那种喜欢！这都什么乱七八糟的！”我猛地站起来，“好了好了，故事讲完了，都给我回去睡觉！”  
进门前，法卡斯回头又向我提出一个问题：“我一直很好奇，龙裔体内流淌着龙的血液，那龙裔...是人跟龙生的吗？”  
“...你如果再问这种极其诡异的问题，我就召唤出一只巨型蜘蛛。”  
“没有这种魔法吧。”  
“你愿意冒这个险吗？”  
“...对不起先驱，再见、晚安！”

我一人站在庭院里。此时已是深夜，白漫的大多居民已经坠入了梦乡，至于我嘛，貌似好久没有听过吟游诗人唱歌了。《红衣拉格纳》还是《好战年代》？一首《龙裔之歌》大概也不错。这样想着，我慢慢地向母马横幅走去。


End file.
